Bluegirl
"Probably, it's just... IT SCRAMBLED UP!" -''Bluegirl's puns to Isa when she asks about how the spawn egg got in the Portal Network Bluegirl is the Secondary character of Minecraft Story Mode Final Season. She is an Oc. She first appears in 'Perform The Play' Overview Appearance Bluegirl has two blue pigtails tied by dark blue ribbons. She has navy blue eyes. On her head, she has navy blue headset with the purple flower attached on the left side. She was wearing her usual outfit, which is a short-sleeved blue shirt with white collar and golden two buttons, two pocket shirt, a navy blue shorts under the white skirt, white socks and yellow shoes. Her appearance is blue. Personality Bluegirl is a lighthearted and a happy-go-lucky person with a careless behavior to anyone including strangers and always said her quote about someone needs milk whenever she made anyone to trip over in a harmless way. She enjoys making puns and jokes that relates to objects and places to anyone. She is one of a kind strange person with wrong doing (Ex. Sleeps at the path of the Order Hall without her shelter). Items * A Bucket of Milk * Invitation * Phone Relationships Jesse ''"He needs some milk! Haha!" -Bluegirl to Jesse after he trips over. Jesse possibly has a rival on Bluegirl since she made the things are annoying but they used to be friends. In Big Desperation, Jesse has an option to either let Bluegirl stay in the room of Jesse's gang as a shelter at night or let her to build and stay her own mini house as a shelter at night. In Original, if Jesse tells Bluegirl to stay at the room of Jesse's gang, she jumps joyfully, improperly shakes his hand, and hugs him tightly. In Alternative, if Jesse tells Bluegirl to build and stay her own mini house, she just normally gets up and carelessly shake her. But Bluegirl just carelessly knocks and left him/her in both versions. Nikki Bluegirl and Nikki gets along each other sometimes but both of them didn't get to talk each other. In Perform The Play, they show that they're together before the play starts and they didn't get to sit each other. Isa ''"Probably, it's just... IT SCRAMBLED UP!" -''Bluegirl's puns to Isa when she asks about how the spawn egg got in the Portal Network Bluegirl and Isa have met each other the first time when she appears beside at Binta in Big Desperation but both of them haven't get to talk each other. When Isa asks to anyone about how the spawn egg got in the Portal Network without anyone bought it, Bluegirl answers with her puns to her and everyone which Isa reacts seriously. Appearance * Perform The Play * Big Desperation Quotes "Hahaha! He needs some milk! Haha!" -Bluegirl to Jesse after he runs to trip on the grass "Hahaha! My trap finally works! And I'm going to give this first victim some milk! Hahaha!" -Bluegirl experiences that she capture Soren with her trapped chest as her harmless prank ''"Probably, it's just... IT SCRAMBLED UP!" -''Bluegirl's puns to Isa when she asks about how the spawn egg got in the Portal Network "Did the green guy/red girl kiss his/her crush? Or?" -Bluegirl talks to herself after she woke up from her dream "I don't want to get risk when I left this town with 'BACONS'!" Bluegirl's puns to Jesse "You're so nice to share! Thank you so much, Jesse!" Bluegirl to Jesse proudly in Original "Thanks for the advice, Jesse!" Bluegirl to Jesse proudly in Alternative Trivia * Bluegirl, the oc of BlueGirlAwesome, is the first oc who appears in this series * Bluegirl's favorite quote "He needs some milk" is similar to the kind of micro vlogging site, Vine * It was confirmed Bluegirl's design was made in 2014 before in real life, the creator, BlueGirlAwesome has her own Youtube channel * Bluegirl is a Youtuber member in this fanmade series. However, she's not part of the Youtubers. * It is possibly she is a Magnugaard shipper in this fanmade series. In Perform The Play, she took a picture of the Old Order and Magnus' whole face turning red about he has a crush. In Big Desperation, she mentioned 'Did the green guy/red girl kiss his/her crush?' which it is about Magnus/Ellegaard did possibly kiss each other in her dream. * She has her own minecraft skills: Builder, Redstonist, and Command Blocker (possibly and since she did the trapped chest's function for capture and devour the victim in theory)